Fighter
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: After being kidnapped by Joe Scully, Kristina decides it is time to learn self defense so she enlists Johnny to teach her. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Note**- _As far as this story goes, Johnny did not cause the deaths of Hope and Cole. Nor did he marry Kate/Connie or buy the Haunted Starr._

_Kristina's storyline though sticks to what was shown on GH._ _This picks up right after she was kidnaped by Joe Scully._

_I still write stories for Gh but I post them elsewhere. I thought I might share one here again and see how it goes._

**Fighter**

**Part One**

**October 2012**

Lied to. Beat up. Kidnapped. Tortured. Threatened. Seconds away from being murdered in cold blood.

And that was just the last week for Kristina Corinthos Davis. There were also the many times those things happened to her while she was growing up. Being the daughter of a mob boss was only glamourous in books or movies. In real life, in her life, it was a walk through hell.

When she went off to college she tried to be someone different, to leave the past behind, but everyone there found out the truth about her family. She couldn't escape the legacy of being Sonny Corinthos' kid.

She had been barely able to walk, still a toddler, the first time she got kidnaped. In kindergarten the first time she saw someone get shot. In second grade when her older sister was shot in her stomach, unceremoniously dumped by her fiancee at her hospital bedside and then told she would never have a baby because of the injury. Kristina was in middle school when her brother was shot in the head and went into a year long coma.

Violence was a constant presence in Port Charles and especially in her family.

Her mother had tried to protect Kristina from all of it but there was no way to really keep Kristina safe- or any of them. They had bullet proof cars that had anti-bomb devices on them and bodyguards but the guards couldn't always be around. Bad things still happened. And they happened often.

Next time she would be ready, instead of just some sitting duck, easy target. Next time whoever came for her would be in for a rude awakening because she would have a lot more than just her tears and pleading to use as weapons. She would be prepared to defend herself against the nasty world that was her birthright- the one her father had made her home.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

XXXXXXXX

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Johnny, are you in there? It's me."

He groaned, pulling himself up off the couch and walking over to the door. The last six months he'd been in a dark place. Or was it the last six years? His whole life?

He'd killed his father...err, grandfather...Anthony. And gotten away with it. Except in his own conscious, which was haunting him for the sin, the crime, the weakness of taking out his lifetime tormentor.

Johnny Zacchara had never been a happy person. For most unhappy adults they can look back in their childhood and find at least one happy moment to remind them what happiness felt like but he couldn't. His childhood had been hell- spent locked in a mansion that was more like a prison with only servants and his deranged father/grandfather. He tried hard now to call Anthony his grandfather every time he spoke of him just to remind himself and the world that Anthony pimped out Claudia and that is how Johnny came to be.

Claudia. His sister...actually his mother. She had meant the world to him but he had spent most of his life missing her. Now she was dead and gone, just like Maria (who he had been told was his mother for most of his life) and Trevor, the person who had been his caretaker and guardian when Anthony was too sick to do the job, and Anthony. Everyone was dead.

Only Johnny lived on, alone in this Penthouse. Now without even friends since Carly had dumped him, Ethan was off on some adventure, and years ago he had distanced himself from Lulu and Maxie, purposefully made such a mess of things that he lost them both in one fell swoop. Maybe he didn't want anyone close to him.

Except he did. The loneliness closed in around him more and more each day, suffocating him, dragging him closer and closer to his own grave. Pretty soon there wouldn't even be one person left around who gave a damn about him or keeping him from an early death.

But he wasn't fit for company so there wasn't much he could do...or felt he should do...to change his dark situation. Hearing Kristina's voice in the hallway was not a welcome respite from his misery. It was just a headache come calling since he knew he couldn't be of any use to her, he couldn't even be of use to himself anymore.

He had stopped trying to escape his family legacy and be someone better, someone happier, anything othe than the miserable person he had always been. Johnny Zacchara had hit bottom and given up. Kristina shouldn't waste her time coming to visit him.

Hauling open the door, holding a bottle of booze in one hand, he leaned against it and asked "What do you want?"

"Bad day?"

With a dreary chuckle, he told her "Bad year. Bad life. The usual. Look, I'm kinda busy right now..."

She breezed inside. "This won't take long. I need a favor."

"Sorry but I'm all out. Ran dry. Wish I could help but-"

_If you ever need anything you know who to call first,_ he had told her when she came home from her first year at college but that had been before he did the gruesome deed and took out Anthony. Before he learned that he could kill and bury the monster but still never escape him.

Head cocked to the side, she gave him an appraising look before asking, in a tone full of concern, "What happened to you?"

"Just a bad run," he said, collapsing on the couch and laying his head back, closing his eyes. "If you're in trouble you should call Ethan. Maybe it would bring his sorry ass back here to know you need him."

"I don't even have a number for Ethan anymore. Do you?"

"Nah." Opening his eyes, he rubbed them and tried to clear his vision. "Ask Luke. He probably has one. Ethan can help you more than I could. He always had a soft spot for you."

"Yeah, well, he's gone to God knows where and I need help now, not some day if he gets around to it, and you're the first person I thought about because everyone else would go to my father and tell him what I'm up to. That's the last thing I need right about now. Did you hear that Joe Scully died?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well what wasn't in the papers was that right before he died he kidnaped me. Took me to my father's warehouse, tied me to chair, put a gun to my head and told me he was going to blow my brains out so that my husband would inherit my fortune."

Fury raced through Johnny's veins and a sense of protectiveness washed over him at the same time. Kristina should be off limits to the thugs, thieves and gangsters of his world. She was just a couple years out of high school, a kid not involved in the business, a woman unable to fight back or take a punch like a man. Her first serious boyfriend used to beat her and Johnny had visited her in the hospital a couple of times, seeing her bruised and bandaged because of what some man did to her. It pissed him off then and it still pissed him off now. She was older now but underneath the exterior she was still fragile, though he could tell all that softness was slowly being beat out of her by the lifestyle of her father's choosing.

"That bastard," Johnny breathed out under his breath before saying louder "I hope Sonny put the bullet in him that took him out."

"Trey did. He showed up and they wrestled for the gun."

"Trey shot his own father?"

"For me. Not that it makes up for marrying me just for my money. He went along with his father's scheme to get back at my Dad but he never signed up for murder. I feel bad for Trey but I can't stay with him now. We're having the marriage annulled on the grounds of fraud. My parents are glad because they think it's all behind me now but-"

"It's never gonna be completely behind you, right? It's something that becomes part of you."

"Exactly and that is why I can't keep letting this kind of stuff happen to myself. I have to wake up and realize what kind of world my father inhibits and that I can't escape that world so I need to become prepared to live in it."

Slowly realization dawned on him why she was here. "And that is where I come in? You want some tips on how you can keep yourself safe...or at least safer cause you'll never really be safe as Sonny's daughter, you know that right?"

"I know that there will always be danger and one day it might take me out but I'm not going to be a sitting duck next time or a stupid idiot who walks right into a set up. I want to...need to...know how to protect myself...how to fight, how to use weapons, how to see if someone is playing me...how to be a mob princess.

God, I hate that term now. But it's what the world sees me as, thanks to my own stupidity of signing up for that show. Before I had to worry just about Port Charles but now that show is on and the whole world sees me as a mobster's daughter. Joe Scully won't be the last person that wants a piece of me but the next one won't get at me as easily. Not if I can help it."

"Kristina, look at me. I'm not the guy to help you. I can barely stay sober till noon each day."

"Then we'll work together before noon."

Persistent. Johnny knew Kristina well enough to know she did not give up on the things she wanted without one hell of a fight. So if he sent her away she'd just come back over and over till he gave in, or she'd find someone else to teach her self defense and maybe that someone else wouldn't do a good job and then she'd be out there feeling confident when really she was ill prepared. He couldn't let that happen to her.

"All right but bring coffee and donuts when you come. I need a reason to get out of bed."

Her face lit up. "You'll help me?"

"Got nothing better to do these days."

Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him tight for a brief moment. "Thank you! I knew I could count on you. You're one of the few people who never lets me down."

A small grin came to his lips. It felt odd. He hadn't smiled in months. Kristina Corinthos Davis had more spunk than street smarts and it would take a lot of work to make her one tenth as deadly as Claudia had been but Johnny would help Kristina try to get there because she was sweet, kind and had been thrust into this lifestyle through no fault of her own, just like him.

This was their birthright and all they could do was try to survive it for as long as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**-_ Thank you to each and every person who took the time to review._

**Fighter**

**Part 2**

**October 2012**

He wasn't use to this schedule- getting up at nine am and working out all morning. Johnny Zacchara was more the type to drink until the wee hours of the morning, wake his neighbors by playing sad songs on his piano at dawn and then crash into bed until afternoon.

And then maybe, if he was in a decent mood, he would do some boxing to keep in shape before his evening of work as a mob boss.

Now he was up with the crows, or close to it, and spending all morning tangling with a beautiful woman. Kristina might only be twenty but she was far from a little girl now- in her body, her spirit and her mind.

It didn't take him long of showing her self defense moves, cozying up to her and wrapping his arms around her, to realize she wasn't still the slight, fragile girl of her teens. Not only had her body grown and changed but deep inside of herself she had been through so much that she had lost her childlike innocence somewhere along the way.

"Twist my wrist counterclockwise. Don't worry. You won't hurt me." He showed her how to disarm someone with a knife. "You gotta be prepared to do whatever it takes to survive the moment. If you freeze up then he gets the upper hand but if you know what to do then it becomes second nature to just do it. Remember stay alert. Don't let anyone sneak up on you."

They did a couple more techniques, leaving her panting. She said "I'm not up for this. We've been at this a week and I still feel like I'm not getting it. Maybe I'm just fooling myself to think I could learn to defend myself for real."

"You're doing great. It doesn't come overnight. Hey, look at it this way: whatever you do pick up puts you that much more ahead of the game the next time something goes down. And you know something is gonna go down again. It's just a matter of time in this town."

She picked up a water bottle and held it against her chest, to cool off, before taking a drink of it. Johnny ripped his gaze off the spot where water was sliding down her skin, into her shirt, from the condensation on the bottle.

He was doing his best to remind himself that Kristina was very much unlike any other woman he had ever had in his life. She wasn't street smart and world weary like the dancers at his strip club, wasn't as self destructive as Maxie, Lulu, Lisa or Carly (always looking for a way to wreck themselves and then breaking down once they accomplished their goal) and she wasn't as strong and confident as Olivia.

Kristina was uniquely her own kind of woman. Broken deep inside but determined to keep fighting. Naive in a lot of ways to men but well aware of the mob world and all it's inherent dangers. She had matured a lot since back when she was sixteen and crushing on Ethan, but a bad marriage would do that to a woman. He still found it weird to think she had been someone's wife.

It proved his point that she wasn't a child anymore but he also knew that he shouldn't look at her the way he was...with desire and want, hunger and need. It was probably just because he was so lonely lately.

He needed to ignore the urge. The only problem was that he was rarely ignored a dangerous impulse or bad idea in all his life. He usually jumped head first right into them.

XXXXXXXX

_Maybe this was a bad idea_, Kristina thought, as she drank down a gulp of water, her eyes on Johnny as he watched her.

Not only was she struggling to pick up all the self defense moves he was throwing at her, she also was wondering if she had picked the right guy to train her. Ever since the first time Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist (to show her how to get out of a hold) she had felt a jolt of sexual awareness between them.

Right now the last thing she needed was another complicated situation with a guy. Even though Johnny was nothing like Keifer, Ethan or Trey, who were all nothing like each other, she still was smart enough to realize that she couldn't go falling for a new guy when the ink on her annulment papers was barely dry.

She needed to focus on making herself strong enough so that she stopped shaking in fear whenever she walked on the docks alone, or got in her car late at night, or slept in bed alone in the apartment she had recently rented for herself.

Kristina was determined to learn enough and become good enough with knives and guns to put up one hell of a fight the next time some loser came after her. To get there though wouldn't be easy. And she would never get there if she gave up.

"All right. Lets try that last move again," she told Johnny.

He smirked. "Ready for more?"

"Bring it on."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

While Kristina was taking a shower, after their training, Johnny dumped his bottles of booze down the drain, while muttering to himself "This is the last thing I need right now..."

"Talking to yourself? I hear that is a sign of genius."

He laughed as he turned to face her. She had changed back into her jeans and blouse and her hair was slicked back in a ponytail. The dampness of her skin caused the shirt to cling to her slightly and he did his best to ignore those curves that were tempting him to sin.

"More like a sign that I'm on a fast train to crazy land, just like my grandfather."

"You're nothing like Anthony was."

"I'm more like him than you'll ever know."

"I don't see it."

"Yeah, well, it's there." He walked around her and into the living room. "So you bored yet or will you be back bright and early tommorow?"

"Guess I gotta since I'm still nowhere near ready to defend myself when the next Joe Scully type comes my way."

He helped her put on her coat, moving her hair over the collar. "We'll get you there, sweetie. I promise you that."

With a smile she murmured "That's why I came to you. I knew you'd understand."

He grabbed his coat and opened his cell phone. "Bring around Ms. Corinthos- Davis car now," he said into the cell and then opened the door to his apartment and motioned for her to walk out. He followed her out the door.

Johnny always walked Kristina to her car to make sure she got there safely. He could have asked one of his men but he didn't trust them with her. She was too precious to put under anyone else's protection but his own.

She had come to him for help and he was going to give her all he had to give- in the self defense department- before sending her on her merry way, back to the college boys that she needed to date to learn more about the world. He was definitely not the man for a delicate woman like her- even if she was battle scarred now.

Kristina would never come close to being as damaged as Johnny was- not if he had anything to say about it- and that is just the way it should be. He would resist his baser impulses that said to seduce her into his bed just because he could and he was lonely.

She deserved way better than that, way better than him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighter**

**Note- **_as far as this fic goes, Jason Morgan did not die. I do not feel like bringing that storyline into this fic_**.**

**Part 3**

**November 2012**

Kristina stopped short, after walking into Kelly's diner, and took in the sight of her former husband working behind the counter. Walking closer she asked "You got a job here?"

"To help pay for my room upstairs."

"You gave up your apartment? Why?"

"I couldn't make the rent and it wasn't fair to Starr to ask her to cover me. Don't worry about it. I'll get a better gig soon but till then this will hold me over."

"Well I don't think that you can find a directing gig in Port Charles so are you gonna move out to LA or down to the city? Once you save up enough."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"You. Us."

Shaking her head, she sat at the counter.** "**My mom said you didn't sign the annulment papers. Don't make me fight you on this. A judge will see it the same way I do: you lied to get me into a fake marriage and to get into my bed. I don't blame you for what your father did but I can't get over the fact that you were working me since the day we met."

"No! When we met, that was real. It was later, when my father found out who you were, that he talked me into using you and, trust me, I regret that I ever let him convince me to hurt you."

"Trust you? Do you see the word stupid written on my forehead? That woman who trusted you is dead now. Your father killed her." With that said she got up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" he called. "Don't you want some lunch?"

"I lost my appetite," she said, before walking out.

Looking back through the window at him, she wondered how she had been so dumb to have fallen for his lies and schemes. Never again. The next man who got close to her would be messing with a much more deadlier target than the girl who Trey took advantage of. No more expecting anyone to fight fair with her.

This was a dirty world and Kristina Corinthos Davis was ready to fight dirty.

XXXXXXXX

"About damn time," Johnny said into his cell. "You took long enough finding my money that freaking Jacks demanded. You know I'm not a patient man. Get my money into an account in the Caymen's and I'll take it from there."

Johnny disconnected the call. "Finally something good happens around here."

His eyes moved to the mantle, passing over a picture of Claudia, to settle on a picture of himself, Ethan and Kristina. Even though he might try to fight giving into the feeling, she was another good thing presently going on in his life.

Training her in self defense had given him a reason to get up in the morning, to smile, to feel useful, to stop drinking, to give a damn if he lived or died, because she needed him. She had no clue that she was the only sunshine in his dark world and he wanted to keep it that way.

Johnny was not the type to want to become someone's pet project and he didn't want Kristina to feel any obligation to hang around him and keep him off the edge of insanity. He was a lot more like her father than he liked to admit, always in danger of falling into a dark abyss of madness. She didn't need another man like that to drag her down.

As long as he was helping her, that was all good, but as soon as she learned all he had to teach then he would need to put distance between them again. Before he pulled her into the hell hole that was his world.

For now though, he was determined to help her. And that meant they would be spending a lot of time together. What was a little more.

Dialing his cell again, he waited for her to answer and said "Come to lunch with me. I'm celebrating."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this place is nice," Kristina said, as she joined Johnny at a little French bistro.

"Never been?"

"My mother taught me to order out every meal and this doesn't look like the kind of place that delivers."

"Trey never took you anywhere nice?"

"Ha. We weren't that kind of couple, or really any kind of couple. His game was to make me chase him so I wouldn't catch on that he wanted anything from me. I was always the one begging him for five minutes of his time. When we got married, he said it was so Mob Princess would have a great season finale. Can you believe I fell for that? That I let my first wedding be not about love at all."

"Love is entirely over rated."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, it's not entirely a useless thing. It certainly distracts from the bombs, bullets and famille disappointments."

She smirked. "I guess."

They opened their menus, the waitress came and they ordered.

Kristina asked "So what are you celebrating?"

"A financial windfall."

"Who'd you have to kill to get it?"

He chuckled. "This time no one. I chipped in to pay Jerry Jack's ransom when he was holding the whole town hostage with his poisoned water and my accountant finally ran down the money trail to recover the funds. This time I'm Robin Hood instead of the Big, Bad Wolf."

"Well that's a nice change."

He chuckled again. "Unfortunately there's no money in being Robin Hood so it's back to the Big, Bad Wolf tommorow but for now we eat." He took a sip of his water. "So what are you keeping yourself busy with when you're not in basic training?"

She chuckled at his terminology. "Not much. I've been settling into my new apartment and looking into signing up for classes at PCU next semester."

"I bet your mother would rather you go off to some fancy ivy league university again, right? Is she pushing for that?"

"Of course but Sam just got her son back and I want to be around to see my nephew grow up. Four to six years away from home is not on my agenda right now. Besides I never knew why I was at Yale except my mom wanted me to go there. That was her dream, not mine. I didn't even have any clue what I was going to major in."

"And now you know what you want to study at PCU?"

Smiling she said "No, but I know that I'm bored and need to get a life so that's a place to start. And around here everyone already knows I come from a family of freaks so I don't gotta wait for the other shoe to drop when they find out."

He smiled back at her. "You're not the only one who comes from a family of freaks around here. It's common in this town."

Kristina laughed.

Neither of them noticed the bus boy picking up his phone and making a call, as he kept a watchful eye on them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**-_ Thank you to each and every person who took the time to review._

**Fighter**

**Part 4**

**November 2012**

The weeks went on with Johnny teaching Kristina self defense. She felt like she was getting more and more skills. Finally she was starting to feel a little more competent to protect herself.

Which was good, because lately she had the eery feeling that someone was watching her.

She would turn around to see if she could catch anyone spying on her but no one was ever there. It was starting to creep her out and make her think she was imagining things. After what went down with Joe Scully she had nightmares but they had started to fade over the last month. Maybe this feeling was all part of the post traumatic stress she was suffering.

Kristina had never been good in a crisis. When she saw a man shot before her own eyes at age six she had stopped speaking for months afterwards. And when Keifer used to hit her she blamed herself, tried to make excuses for him. Her sister Sam was the fighter who didn't take crap.

But now Kristina was trying to learn to be more like Sam- tough enough to not only fight a man but fight like a man. God help the next guy who came around looking to do her wrong.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We've gotta take a break," Johnny told Kristina, one day after they had been training for hours.

"Getting tired, old man?" she teased him.

He chuckled then quickly reached out and pulled her against his body, spinning her so that her back was to his chest. "Not too tired to take you on."

For a moment their bodies were pressed together before he asked "Not gonna fight back?"

"Oh, was this part of the lesson? I thought you needed a breather?"

Leaving her go, he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off, before taking a long swig of water out of his water bottle. "When I said break I meant as in 'take a few days off. I'm going out of town for the holiday weekend."

"Visiting your family in Italy for Thanksgiving?"

"Nah. We're not really all that tight."

"Then where? Or shouldn't I ask because it's business?"

"Not business. All pleasure. Mountain climbing."

"I didn't know you did that."

"I haven't before but I figured why not try something new."

"Don't you need training for stuff like that?"

"And gear usually. But I figured I'd just wing it."

"Sounds dangerous. Are you gonna go alone or...?"

"Just me, myself and I."

"Be careful. I don't think I could stand it if something happens to you. I don't have many people in my life that are really there for me when I need them most...just a cherished few...and you are in that group so don't go falling to your death, especially before you teach me how to shoot."

"I wouldn't dare."

She smiled. "Good. So we're on for when you get back?"

"I'm all yours."

"Lucky me," she said, with a smile, before heading off for a shower.

XXXXXXXX

Kristina rolled her eyes when she saw that Trey was at her father's house for Thanksgiving. Sonny used to hate Trey but ever since he had saved Kristina's life, her father had softened up to the young man.

It was ironic that just when her parents started to trust Trey, Kristina realized that he was the last man on earth she'd be trusting any time soon.

"Kristina," Trey greeted her with a longing in his voice.

She walked close to him and hissed. "You shouldn't be here. You're not part of this family."

"I'm still you're husband and I think we can work things out if you just talk to me. Let me try to make it all up to you."

In a way she felt bad for him because he didn't have much of anyone in his life anymore- Starr was his only friend and his mother, who he never had a relationship with, was as crazy as the day was long- but she couldn't open the door for him again. What he had done to her had made her feel like an naive, desperate and pathetic idiot. She wouldn't forgive that nor forget it.

"Everything about us was a lie. If you want me to fight you in court to get this sham marriage annulled then I will. Save us both a lot of time and trouble and accept the truth: I'm over you."

Just then Michael and Starr came in and Michael asked "What the hell are you doing here?"

Trey answered "I was invited by Sonny."

"You better not be bothering Krissy," Michael threatened.

"Micheal," Kristina said, putting her hand on his arm, "I got it handled."

"You really have some damn nerve showing your face here," Michael said to Trey.

Starr said "Hey, lay off him. He just lost his father. It's not Trey's fault what his Dad did." Looking at Trey, she said "Let's get some air and let cooler heads prevail."

They went to the patio together.

Michael said "I can't believe that joker showed up here. What the hell was Dad thinking inviting him?"

"He's grateful that Trey saved my life."

"After helping his father hurt you. I don't trust that guy. I hope you're not gonna fall for his slick lines again."

"Never again."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXX

**December 2012**

Kristina left her apartment late one evening, in the mood for dessert, and when she got out of her car in the parking lot of the store she noticed a car near the entrance. It was a black SUV with dark windows.

An ominous feeling washed over her. She hurried in the store and when she came back out she was watching for the vehicle again, but it wasn't there.

"You're imagining things," she told herself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Kristina left Kelly's Diner and decided to walk down to the docks- trying to prove to herself she wouldn't freak out if she was out there alone after dark.

She stood there, staring at the water, and decided to call Johnny. "Hey, you're weekend away has turned into more like a week. Tell me you're coming back soon. I'm itching to get my hands wrapped around a piece of hard, cold steel."

"Only you could say that without meaning it in a dirty way," Johnny said, with a chuckle.

"Who says I didn't?" she joked.

"I'm not that lucky. So what have you been getting into without me around to keep an eye on you?"

"Ha. You're my trainer, not my bodyguard."

"I like to think of myself as your personal life guru. Teaching you how to successfully survive the mob life."

"Oh, thank you, wise one."

"You're welcome."

"How is the trip going?"

"Good, good-"

Feeling like someone was watching her, Kristina quickly looked over her shoulder and saw someone dart around the corner. "Hey!" she screamed at him.

"What's going on?"

"Call me crazy but I could swear someone has been stalking me lately." Reaching down, she pulled up her pants leg and took a knife, that had been strapped to her leg, out.

"And you just saw him again? What does he look like?"

"I didn't get a good look. Maybe I'm imagining it."

"Where are you?"

"On the docks by Kelly's."

"I'll have a couple of my men come to you. Stay on the line with me. I'll use my other phone to call them."

"Johnny, this is exactly why I don't want to keep happening to me. I'm learning self defense so no big, strong man has to come protect my ass."

"Yeah, well I'd feel better if you had someone there with you, okay? I got guilt over enough people I lost already. I don't need to add you to the list. Just stay where you are until my men get to you."

"All right but I'm probably just still freaked out because of what Joe Scully did to me and no one is even following me."

"Hey, remember what I told you is the most important thing to remember when trying to protect your life?"

"Trust my instincts."

"If your gut is telling you something ain't right, it probably ain't."

"Maybe one of my father's enemies has been following me or else someone who was working with Joe. I really need that annulment so my death won't benefit Trey or else I'm gonna keep worrying that there's millions of reasons someone might kill me." She kept looking around to make sure no one was sneaking up on her.

"I'm not gonna let no one hurt you, Kristina."

"I know but I'm sick of being under someone's protection- yours, my Dad, Jason. If anyone is gonna kick ass in my name, it's gonna be me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fighter**

**Part 5**

**December 2012**

"Hey, bad time?" Kristina asked, when she came to Johnny's Penthouse for their next training session and saw that some of his men were there and the apartment looked wrecked.

"Nah. We're done here. Guys, I'll get a cleaning crew in here later and be in touch." Looking one of the men in the eyes, he said "Figure out where that came from."

The man answered "Will do, boss," before all the guys left.

"You get robbed?"

"Bugged. Someone got in here while I was out of town and planted a listening device. For what I pay security in this building you'd think they'd keep their eyes open and actually notice someone breaking in my place but either they were derelict in their duties or got paid off."

"I know Jason can get in and out of places without being seen. He's been doing it for years, according to Sam."

"Yeah, well, your father is always top on my list whenever someone is coming after me so I wouldn't be surprised if he sent Morgan to bug my home. But whoever did it is gonna be sorely disappointed. This place was swept clean before I left so I know it was planted while I was gone and I caught it right away. So whatever they were hoping to get on me they will just have to go without."

"Don't you hate living this way? Always watching your back for the next person trying to stick a knife in it?"

"Yeah, well, it's all I know."

"Didn't you try once to get out?"

"That was a joke. I don't have any skills unless I suddenly make a splash with my piano playing and I ain't holding my breath on that one. Besides, I like the power. That may sound sleazy but it's true."

"It does sound sleazy and selfish."

"Hey, I don't got a wife or kids, like your Dad or Jason, so how is it selfish? The only one getting hurt by my lifestyle is me."

"And all the people who get in your way."

"They knew what the game was before they ever got into it. Unlike me, I was born for this lifestyle and no matter if I play along or hide from it, it's gonna come for me all the same. I might as well be ready for it and use it to my full advantage."

"You really think you'll ever be happy being a mobster?"

"I gave up on being happy a long time ago. Now are you hear to train or preach to me the virtues of clean living?"

"Train."

"Then clothes off and lets get to it."

She pealed off her top, uncovering a sports bra, and pushed off her jeans, to show lycra shorts. "Lets's get to this. If someone really is following me they are gonna be in a rude awakening should they try to make a move."

"That's my girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You summoned me and I came," Kristina told Sonny, after walking into his restaurant.

"I was hoping we could have lunch together. I made some pasta."

"Dad, you didn't call me here just for lunch. You never do that. So what's on your mind? If this is about Yale, forget it, I'm not going back. I thought I made that clear on Thanksgiving?"

"Your mother is disappointed but I'd rather you stick close to home, as long as your not hiding from the other kids there. Don't let them tell you're that you're trash. They don't know you, Krissy. You're a beautiful young woman who is worth more than ten of any of those rich brats."

"I never fit in there. I'm going to give PCU a try and see if it works out better but I still don't even know what I'm going to school to be."

"You got plenty of time to figure all that out. I just want you to have that experience...to stay young as long as you can...stay out of trouble, you know?"

"Trouble seems to follow me around."

"You're too trusting. You keep trusting the wrong people...now Trey...he did you wrong but I really think he learned from that and he wants the marriage to work. I'm no fan of that guy but wedding vows do mean something to me-"

"Please, Dad, you've been married more than anyone else I know."

"Don't get smart with me. Watch your mouth."

"How could you say you want me to stick it out with someone who was using me the whole time? The plan was to kill me for my inheritance and even though Trey says he didn't know that, he knew his father was up to no good and he went along with it. I can't make something work with a guy like that."

"Cause you're already in bed with someone else?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't wanna see you get used again. You're in a vulnerable position and Zacchara is a snake who will take advantage of that-"

"Oh my God, it was you that bugged Johnny's apartment. Cause you found out I've been going there. Is it your men who have been following me too?"

"Yeah, I had a couple guys keeping an eye on you. Making sure Zacchara isn't hurting you. What do you expect me to do? Just feed my own to the wolves? I will always look out for you, Krissy. You're my princess-"

"_Mob _princess. It's because of the job, if you wanna call it that, you picked for yourself that me and everyone I love is always in danger. It's because of _you _that I ever met Johnny and that I ever went to him for help. And he is helping me cause he gets what it is like to be forced into this lifestyle by no choice of his own. He gets me-"

"No one is forcing that grown man to do jack squat! He's in it for the money and power!"

"Just like you, right?"

"Stay away from him or, I swear to God, you are not gonna like what happens next."

"You listen to me and hear me good, if I find out that you are the cause of any pain to Johnny Zacchara that will be the last day you ever see me again. I'm all grown up now, Dad. I call the shots in my life. And I pick who I make it work with, not you. I suggest you heed my warning you or else you will be the one who won't like what happens next."

With that said she stormed out of the restaurant, yelling at the guard at the door "Stay the hell away from me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Fighter**

**Part 6**

**December 2012**

Johnny held Kristina around her waist, her back pressed to his chest, as he helped her aim the glock and fire at the target. With each shot, her body recoiled back slightly from the force of the gun and she was pushed a little tighter against him.

Sweet torture, that is what it was for him. She had grown into a fine looking woman who grew fierier by the day, just his type, but she could never be someone he let himself go there with. Deep inside he wanted to protect her much more than he wanted to get in her pants.

Still it felt good to have her against him, and it felt good to be teaching her how to protect herself for when he wasn't around.

After emptying the round he moved back from her, hit the button that would bring the paper target forward and they looked at it together.

He said "You want to group your shots in the chest area. Don't even bother with carrying a gun unless you're prepared to shoot to kill. Otherwise it will just get taken away from you by someone who has no qualms about making each bullet count."

She nodded, feeling a little sick and weak at the thought of ending a life. Kristina walked a few feet away and took a deep breath.

Johnny rubbed her back. "I know this isn't really you, sweetie."

"It needs to be me. I can't be the girl everyone has to look out for anymore. If I can't do this then I won't be able to sleep at night or go out without a guard and my life will be ruled by my Dad's business. And I'm not gonna let that happen to myself."

He nodded. "You ready to go again?"

She nodded and got in position, raising the gun, as Johnny reset the target. When she fired this time there was a look of determination in her eyes.

He wondered if she could really pull the trigger in a clutch situation with a bad guy coming after her. Right now Johnny wasn't sure but by the time they stopped training he vowed to make sure that

she was ready to do what had to be done to protect her own life.

If he could get her there then he had done one really good thing in his time on earth. Maybe it would be the redemption he needed to get him through all the dark, lonely nights he'd spend alone in the future.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they walked out of the gun range, Kristina asked Johnny "So any plans for Christmas?"

"I got a feeling that work is gonna keep me around town for most of the holiday but I may try to sneak away between Christmas and the New Year, just don't tell your father cause he'll make a move on me as soon as he thinks my back is turned."

"Where are you heading this time?"

"Hawaii maybe. It's one place where no one from my business has any territory so I could actually relax there."

"Take me with you?"

He stopped short. "What was that?"

"Just getting through Christmas with my father will be bad enough, I'm going to need a break from my family and my classes don't start to January. I'm bored and it's freezing here. Hawaii sounds like just what I need. And you don't have to entertain me the whole time. I can hang out on the beach or shop on my own while you do your thing."

"You'd have more fun with your friends. I'm sure Sonny would let you charge a trip on your credit card."

"You're my friend. One of the few real friends I got. Just think about it, okay? We could both have fun together. But if you wanna get away alone-"

"No, no," he said, not able to resist doing the risky thing "I got no objection to a little company."

Smiling, she threw her arms around him again. "Cool! You are the best, Johnny!"

Only she ever said that to him. He knew better but he liked the fact that she saw him that way.

XXXXXXXX

"Bikini?" Sam asked, dangling it from her fingers, a few weeks later when Molly, Sam and baby Daniel had come by Kristina's apartment.

Molly asked "Is your New Year's resolution going to be to lose weight and you're going to start swimming at the Y? Did you know that forty five percent of people make that their New Year's resolution each year and only three percent lose any weight?"

"Do you think I need to lose weight?" Kristina asked, worriedly.

"No,"Sam said. "But what's up with the bikini? Where are you going swimming this time of year?"

"Hawaii," Kristina said "With Johnny, next week."

"Say what?!" Sam nearly yelled at her.

"Johnny Zacchara?" Molly squealed. "Mom will hunt you down and drag you home, Krissy. You know she will."

"No she won't because she won't know where I am unless you two blab to her, which you're not gonna do. I'll tell her I'm going to visit a friend from Yale."

"Haven't we gone through this before?"Sam asked. "Johnny is way too old for you and not someone you need to be going anywhere with, let alone across the country on vacation. I know you're in a bad place right now after breaking up with Trey-"

"We didn't break up. We were never really together. Everything was a lie. I woke up to reality and kicked him the hell out of my life, that's what happened. I'm not crushed over him. And I'm not sleeping with Johnny but if I wanted to I would and no one would talk me out of it. Did you let anyone talk you out of dating Jason when you first met? And you were how much older than me? A year? And he's how old?"

"It's not anywhere near the same," Sam said. "I had lived a lot before I met Jason. Been married several times. Conned and scammed and cheated too many guys to count. I'd been on my own since I was a teenager."

"Well I'm ready to be on my own now and start making my own decisions, not just reacting to what my parents tell me not to do. I'm not hanging around Johnny to get to my Dad. Johnny is helping me learn self defense so I know how to take care of myself the next time some enemy of my Dad's comes after me."

"That is so romantic," Molly said. "He's being your hero."

"No, it's not!" Sam cried. "Krissy, if you wanted to learn self defense you could have asked me to teach you."

"You're busy with Danny. Besides it's time I stop running to my family to fix all my problems. I handled this on my own. Just like I asked Johnny on my own to take me with him on his trip. And he said yes. It's between me and him, not me, you, him, my parents and whoever else thinks they get a right to weigh in."

"Mom will hate this," Sam said.

"We're just friends," Kristina said "and as long as you have a hit man for a husband, don't judge, okay?"

"I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt by anybody. Johnny is known for going through women like water," Sam warned her.

"Lucky that I'm not just another one of his bed mates then. I'm his friend. He's the best friend I have right about now, especially since I haven't seen Ethan in over a year. I used to think I could go to him if I was in trouble but he cut out on this town and hasn't thought twice about me...at least Johnny still answers when I call. He's there for me and doesn't want anything in return. No one is gonna convince me he's any more trouble than my own father is for my life and as long as that is true I don't see the problem having Johnny around. I trust him, which I can't say anymore for most of the friends I ever made."

"Can't you see that you're falling into the same pattern you always do?" Sam asked. "You get mixed up with the guy that everyone says is wrong for you and then wonder why it all blows up in your face later. This isn't about Johnny. It's about you being bored and using him to entertain yourself."

"Maybe but it's working and that's all that matters to me." Kristina picked up the bikini. "Too skimpy? Or just right?"

Sam snatched it away from her. "Definitely too skimpy."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Somehow I knew you'd show up," Johnny said with a smile, as Kristina boarded his private jet.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"There are plenty of good answers to that question," Johnny said "but you're, sadly, just like me when it comes to taking the risk that doesn't need to be taken."

He helped her stow her bag and then they both sat down. "Now you sound like Sam. She warned me it was a bad idea to go away with you."

"She never did strike me as stupid."

"Either am I. If you think I'm here to get in your bed, forget about it. I'm here to get some sun."

"Got ya." He used to choke on his tongue when she said such things but by now it was par for the course with Kristina. Her blunt mouth could stun a lesser man but it only made Johnny appreciate her all the more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fighter**

**Part 7**

**December 2012**

He really was playing with fire by having Kristina join him on his Hawaiian vacation. A man like him didn't deserve to be in paradise with a beauty like her. Not only was she walking temptation- in her itsy, bitty bikini- but she was a good woman at heart and that made her even more tempting to him.

As if her love could save him. But Johnny knew better. He was beyond saving.

Back home he had an excuse for letting her come around him- he was training her to protect her life in the likely circumstance she found herself in danger again. Here he didn't have any lofty reasons for her company. Only that she made him smile.

Probably he should have left her at home but too late for that now. They were in Hawaii already- swimming, sharing dinners and a hotel suite. And his willpower was being stretched to the limit.

For her, though, he'd stretch it as far as it had rather than let it snap and end up breaking her spirit, her heart and their bond in one fell swoop.

"To the buoy and back, whoever wins gets to pick where we go to dinner tonight," she dared him.

"You're on but remember I-"

She ran for the water as he said "Cheat."

Running after her, Johnny grabbed her by her waist, in the shallow water and they rolled under together, slowing her down. He broke free of her and headed for the buoy. When he came back to shore she was standing there, drying off.

"Hey!" he complained, knowing there was no way she made it to the buoy and back. "There is no way you beat me."

"I cheat too. And we're going to a luau tonight."

He smirked as she headed up the beach toward their hotel. Whatever she wanted he would give her, just for the pleasure of her company and to know he had made an unhappy woman a little bit happy for a little while.

It was a fair trade because she made him happy after years of being in despair.

XXXXXXXX

Maybe she was a _little _bit interested in Johnny. Maybe she just liked being treated as a capable, independent woman- and dressing as one. Whatever was driving her, Kristina had packed some rather skimpy dresses for their trip.

She donned a different one each night for dinner, along with strappy sandals, dangling earrings and wore her hair down. Considering how depressing her love life was, it might be quite a while before she went away with a guy again. She wanted to make the most of it, even if her and Johnny were firmly just friends.

Everyone who knew her jumped all over the chance to tell her that she was way too young and immature for him. She didn't feel that way though. Even if she wasn't ready to get into bed with anyone, let alone one of her only guy friends, she liked feeling as if she could make him lust after her anytime she turned it on.

And it seemed to be working. There were moments when she noticed his eyes dragging up and down her body for a slow perusal and times when they were close that she could her his breath hitch, his touch on her tighten a little as he tugged her an inch closer.

Yeah, she got to him and it thrilled her.

Walking out of the bathroom in the hotel suite, she noticed Johnny was sitting out on the patio and went out there to tell him "I'm ready when you are."

"Damn, woman, you're gonna put every other chick we see tonight to shame."

"Good. About time somebody appreciated all this I'm working with."

He stood up and put a hand on her back as he led her into the room. "Only a fool wouldn't appreciate you."

She had known more than one of those in her time. It was nice that Johnny didn't make her feel like the unattractive, desperate, little girl that every guy before him had managed to do. For once Kristina Corinthos Davis was starting to truly believe she was coming into her own.

XXXXXXXXX

Leaning back in his chair, he watched her over the burning candles that floated in a bowl of water and flowers on the table. She was enjoying the luau and he was enjoying watching her light up at all the food, sights and sounds surrounding them.

A hula dancer came over to their table and pulled Kristina onto the floor. Other guests were up there learning to dance too.

Johnny chuckled while watching her. Later they ended up at a Tiki Bar and she pulled him onto the dance floor.

"You haven't danced with me once this whole trip," she complained.

"You better spank me then."

Rolling her eyes, she placed a hand on his shoulder, while he put one around her waist. "I can count on one hand how many times I've danced with a guy who isn't related to me. I really gotta get out more."

"Yeah, you really do," he agreed.

She slapped his chest. "Thanks!"

"What?" He smirked. "All I'm saying is it's a crime that you haven't been loved right yet."

"I couldn't agree more," she said, moving in a little closer to him.

They danced in silence for a couple of songs before Johnny said "It's getting kinda late. I hate to cut this short but my guys will be up on the east coast soon and I got business calls to make..."

"Sure. No problem. Lets get out of here."

They made it through their trip without Johnny putting any moves on Kristina but there had been some close moments...too many for comfort. He needed to put some space between them and quick if he wanted to stay a good guy in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

**January 2013**

Kristina knocked on Johnny's door, for their next training session, but he didn't answer. She tried his cell but he didn't pick up.

"Johnny? You in there? It's me."

She knocked a for a few more minutes before leaving.

Inside the apartment, Johnny stood at the door, resisting the urge to answer. Looking through the peephole, he saw that she was gone.

Picking up his cell he called one of his guards "Make sure Ms. Corinthos- Davis gets to her car safely. Keep your distance though. She's more deadly than she looks."

XXXXXXXXX

"Sorry I missed our session this morning," Johnny said into his phone later that day. "Work is crazy right now. I'm not gonna be able to train you for a while. Give me a few weeks and I'll let you know when my schedule clears up."

"All right. Is everything okay? Another mob war isn't about to break out, is it?"

"Hopefully not. Don't worry about me. I getting things under control again."

"Good. I'll be busy with school anyway. I start my classes next week."

"Right, right. Well if you need anything call me. Otherwise good luck with school, sweetie."

There he went again- offering her assistance and calling her a pet name. Would he ever learn that it was smarter to keep a distance between himself and the daughter of his chief rival? But Kristina was so much more than just the enemies kid to Johnny. They had a connection that existed way back before she was the hot little number she had grown up to be.

It would be a lot easier if she was still that sixteen year old that he could see as a baby. But that was years ago now. And the years had changed her into someone that was much different than that young girl he had felt sorry for when she got bullied by her classmates.

Still she was way too pure for his dirty hands to get on. He knew it and there was no way to deny it to himself. Since he found himself fantasizing about doing just that he knew he had to get space from her, before he crossed a line that couldn't be uncrossed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fighter**

**Part 8**

**February 2013**

He had done his best to keep a distance from her for the last few weeks but when he got some news that hit him hard, Johnny ended up on Kristina's doorstep.

"Hey!" she cried, surprised to see him at her apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"I could use a friend to talk to or else I may pick up a bottle and I really don't want to start with the hard drinking again."

"Come on in."

He took off his coat and walked over to the window. "Nice place."

"Skip the niceties. What's up? What happened?"

"Olivia is getting married."

"Oh."

"I'm over her. It's been years. But she always said she didn't want to get married...Guess she just didn't want to marry me."

"You two were really serious, weren't you?"

"I could have spent the rest of my life with her, and that was the only time I felt that way about a woman. And now she found the guy she feels that way about."

Coming over to him, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. For a long moment she held him like that, until he turned around in her arms, and gently caressed her face.

"Kristina," he breathed out her name. "I shouldn't be here."

"Don't you dare try to protect me."

Gently he started to nibbled on her lips and brush his lips against hers, until he let out a groan and crushed her tight against him, devouring her mouth. Their bodies grinded against each other as they stumbled backwards, hitting the wall.

His fingers threaded into her hair while at the same time he titled her face and deepened the kiss. The hunger and desperation in his actions left her stunned. No man had ever reacted to her touch like this before. It was as if Johnny was ravenous for her.

At that point she didn't feel like just some warm body to him, she felt like a gorgeous woman who was wanted by a sexy man.

As their mouths broke apart, he nuzzled her neck, squeezing her even closer to him.

Finally he stepped back. "I gotta get out of here."

He made it a few steps before she said "Stay. You shouldn't be alone right now. We can order in some dinner and watch a movie."

"I don't trust myself to get you on a couch and only watch a movie."

"With all the self defense I know, don't worry about it. You try anything else and I'll show you just how good I am at the moves you taught me."

He chuckled, diffusing the tension between them. "You got yourself a deal. Hopefully I won't end up in the hospital tonight."

"Your call," she joked as she went to get the take out menus.

Even though she had wanted things to go further between them it really would have been for all the wrong reasons. Just another reckless chance taken on both their parts, after a lifetime of doing nothing but the most reckless things possible.

If they ever went further she wanted it to be because it was something they both craved and not just them tempting fate and giving into lust. She wanted so much more than that for herself now.

For once Kristina was going to think twice instead of rush headlong into disaster.

XXXXXX

Johnny fell asleep on Kristina's couch. She covered him up and headed to bed, knowing that he posed no threat to her in the middle of the night.

The next morning she woke up to find a note from him thanking her for the night before. She stood there with a small smile on her face as she remembered kissing him.

At that moment she had no idea if it would ever happen again but she was glad that it had happened. He made her feel like a grown woman- and that was priceless in her book. It was about time a man took her completely seriously.

XXXXXX

The weeks went on and Johnny kept his distance from Kristina but it wasn't easy. After they had kissed it felt like she got under his skin, into his blood, and he wanted more.

It had shaken him to learn that Olivia was getting married. For a long time he was sure he was over her, and even now he knew there was no way back for him, but hearing she wanted to marry Dr. Steven Webber had felt like a slap in the face to Johnny. Like that doctor was good enough for her and Johnny never had been.

With Kristina there was never "good enough" or "change who you are for me", there was only acceptance of each other wholly and completely. They grew up the same way, lived in the same world and couldn't escape it no matter how hard they tried so they knew how each other felt at their cores.

That was something he'd never find with anyone else but it didn't mean he should drag her down by trying to start something romantic with her. He wanted better than himself for her.

Yet his body ached to feel her touch again, smell her sweet skin, taste her lips. Want for her throbbed in his groin, raced through his veins and it was all he could do to keep from showing up on her doorstep again.

XXXXXX

It was lonely for her without him around. Kristina hadn't made many new friends at school yet and she felt strange hanging out with Michael because Starr was always there and Starr was still sticking up for Trey whenever she got a chance. Plus it was like being a third wheel for them to all go out together.

So Kristina spent more time alone- studying and hanging out in her apartment- and offered to baby sit Danny whenever Sam needed someone. She spent a lot of time wondering if Johnny was just a friend to her or if they should be something more.

She couldn't forget the feel of his hands on her body when they had danced, when he trained her, when they kissed. Strong, sure hands, guiding her where he wanted her to go. He'd be the same in bed, she was sure. A lover who wasn't timid and inexperienced, like she had before.

Was she really ready for another relationship? Was he? Was friendship more important than sex, when it came to them?

There was no easy answers and she couldn't figure it out alone. All she knew was that Johnny was taking space for himself and she wasn't about to chase after yet another man.

She'd be okay on her own if it was the way it had to be.

XXXXXXXXX

**March 2013**

Kristina was leaving the school library and walking to her car when she heard footsteps behind her on the path. It was pretty late at night and the area was otherwise deserted.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, warning of danger, but she told herself that it was just because of the way she grew up- with disasters around every corner- that made her suspect something bad was always about to befall her.

She quickened her steps anyway. A moment later she heard the footsteps behind her sped up and she spun around, just as a large man tackled her, attempting to drag her into the bushes. A knife was pressed to her throat.

She didn't know who was out to hurt her or why but she knew this time wouldn't be anything like the times in the past when she was threatened, beaten and held against her will. This time she would fight back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fighter**

**Part 9**

**February 2013**

Kristina had been attacked while leaving the school library. He ran up behind her, tackled her and pushed her to the ground. She rolled over, trying to break away from him, and they were suddenly face to face.

His nasty breath washed over her face, while the weight of his thick body held her down. "Be a good girl and you won't get hurt."

He tried unzipping her jeans. She took that opportunity to grab his wrist and twist it counterclockwise so he yelled out in pain, dropping the knife and then she kneed him in the groin and rolled him off her in one smooth move.

Slamming her palm into his nose, she heard it crunch as then it gushed blood, while he cried out in agony.

"Bitch!" he hissed at her.

"Don't mess with this bitch!" she yelled back at him, breathing hard, as she punched him in the face several times before diving off him, grabbing the knife and putting some distance between them. She got out her purse, hit the speed dial for the police and yelled "I'm right outside of the PCU library and someone just tried to rape me!"

Throwing down the phone she grabbed her pepper spray. He stumbled to his feet and threatened "No one is gonna get here in time to save you!"

She sprayed him in the face, kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards. "I'd worry more about yourself, asshole. I'm doing just fine."

Sirens blared in the distance and Kristina knew she would still be standing when the police arrived. She couldn't say the same for the creep that made the mistake of messing with her.

XXXXXXXX

Johnny heart jumped into his throat when he saw the front page story in Todd Manning's tabloid style newspaper about the kick ass mob princess who single handedly fought off her attacker. Pride coursed through Johnny that Kristina had put all her training to good use but he also was freaked out that someone had tried to rape her.

Dialing his cell, he called her. "I need to see you," he said as soon as she answered.

"I'm not done with school till six today."

"Dinner at the bistro?"

"I'll meet you there."

When she showed up that evening, he drank in the sight of her. It had been weeks since they kissed and he had missed seeing her sparkling eyes, talking with her, hanging out and being near his friend.

She had brought such light into his life over the last few months.

Why was he pushing that light away? So as not to infect her with his darkness? There was a time he had believed he could be more than just a dark, disturbed man. For her he wanted to believe in himself again...not just for her, though. For himself. For a chance for them to have more together.

Standing up to greet her, he pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I heard you did good last night."

"Everyone's heard," she answered, rolling her eyes. "I could shoot Todd Manning for that cover story."

"He just don't know who he is messing with," Johnny teased her. "You're one tough broad now."

"Thanks to you," she said, taking the opportunity to give him a long hug.

He moaned softly as he squeezed her tight before letting her go. He helped her take off her coat and then they both sat down.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, sweetie."

"Then stop running scared and you could see me more."

He chuckled. "Is that what I've been doing?"

"Isn't it? What is going on between us, I think it took us both by surprise but that doesn't mean it's wrong. This time I'm not with you just to piss anyone off or prove a point...this time it's really about us...our bond. I know you feel it too."

He reached for her hand and held it. "You sure you want to go there? Because, trust me, I can handle being just friends. Not everything has to lead to the bedroom between a man and woman."

"True but between us...if it is going that way, why fight it?"

"Because once it goes there things get really messy."

"My life was born messy. Same for you. Lets not talk this to death and ruin it. Lets just enjoy dinner and stop avoiding each other just in case we might kiss again. I don't want to run away from reality this time and I won't lower myself to begging or talking you into anything. I told you where I'm coming from, now buy me dinner and show me where you're coming from."

Smiling he said "That's always been my favorite thing about you. You just say whatever is on that mind of yours."

She shrugged a shoulder. "Would you rather I play games?"

"I've always liked games but I think I've had my fill of them for a while."

"Good." She opened the menu and soon they were ordering.

Leaving the restaurant, he slid his arm around her waist and walked her to her car. "I want to see you again soon," he told her, in a low and throaty voice.

Caressing his jaw, she leaned in and kissed him. "Soon," she promised, before slipping into her car, knowing that now she was strong enough to be in a relationship with a real man, instead of the little boys that she had been dealing with all her life.

Johnny could never break Kristina because she had made herself strong- inside and out- and was getting stronger every day. He helped make her stronger, wanting only the best for her, and she made him better, showing him that there was still light left in their dark worlds as long as they let it in.

Butterflies danced in her stomach as she drove away from the bistro. For once she knew she was with the right man at the right time in her life. For once she wasn't that trembling little girl begging for attention.

It felt good to finally be strong enough to weather every storm. And know that the man by her side was one she could trust, one that wanted her with an ache that he couldn't fight. It was something entirely new for Kristina.

Something she wouldn't give up no matter who told her to. Whatever her and Johnny found together in the future would be all theirs alone, not for others to decide.

Now she was a woman and in charge of her own life. The little girl slipped away long ago and Kristina was happy to see her go.

THE END

Note- Thank you all for reading this fic. If you have any other pairings you would like me to consider writing please leave suggestions in your review.


End file.
